


Oasis

by BriMac0518



Series: Gifts [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Nopal - Freeform, Smut, adorable familiar is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Silas and Asra enjoy their time together in Nopal.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceGum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGum/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for my dear friend SpaceGum. Hope you had a lovely holiday, dear. Thank you for everything! Silas belongs to her! <3
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The heat of the day had begun to fade and gradually, the temperature began to cool. The sun sank lower in the sky, taking with it that unrelenting, sweltering temperature. It wouldn't be long before night claimed the land and the cold began to set in.

Dario was enjoying the respite from the unforgiving heat alternating from laying down outside the hut like a giant guard and taking a drink from the nearby basin that Asra kept filled with water. Dario was also the subject of Silas' latest sketch.

The young apprentice was seated on the stoop, her hand lazily moving to draw the lines that made up her beloved familiar. Her legs were folded, the soft blue fabric of her skirt stretched across to cover them as she worked, tongue lightly held between her teeth as she focused. It was not at all uncommon for her to spend hours lost in her art pursuits. Asra was certainly used to it.

As Dario lounged in the setting sun, Silas gave him all of her focus until she heard footsteps behind her from inside the hut. They were coming closer and only one person could have been the cause of them. Sure enough, she felt his presence. She would know Asra anywhere even without looking. She always did.

"Another sketch of Dario to add to your collection?" Asra's voice was smooth, soothing. Silas knew she could listen to him for hours at a time and never grow tired of hearing him speak regardless of the topic of conversation. Whenever she made a point to mention that to him, it always made him blush a bit. She found it utterly adorable and was thrilled at the fact that she could fluster him like that.

"Next in a long line. He just looked so adorable sprawled out like that. I couldn't resist," Silas replied, not taking her gaze off of her work in progress.

"Perish the thought," Asra said, a playful lilt to his tone. He moved to sit behind her on the stoop, his front pressed to her back with his legs on either side of her. His arms went around her waist, cradling Silas against his chest without hindering her arms.

"He's always so cute though. It's hard not to draw him when he's like that. You know. Just being him." Silas chuckled, leaning back against him in a move that was purely habitual at that point. Asra was like the sun and she was like a sunflower, drawn to his light and warmth. His lips against her cheek were soft and sweet, earning a smile from her as a result.

"Yes, I'm aware. Both of our familiars are quite adorable in their own ways. This one looks like it's coming out quite well though." He peeked at her drawing over her shoulder and Silas felt her heart swell with pride from his praise.

"Thank you. I finished the one of Faust in the fruit bowl last night after you fell asleep. I'll show it to you when I'm done with Dario's." Silas turned her head to smile at him, the desert wind trailing through her short, dark hair and Asra's fluffy white hair.

"I look forward to seeing it then." The magician smiled, leaning in and kissing his apprentice softly. Asra always made her feel his love for her in every touch. Every kiss. Silas never had to doubt how he felt or how devoted he was to her. She happily made certain that she always did the same.

Her free hand rose to Asra's cheek, thumb brushing over the soft skin as she returned his kiss so sweetly. But sweetness had a way of turning to passion very easily between the two of them. They could go from loving and tender kisses to hot, passionate ones within seconds. Asra was a difficult man to resist. He didn't even have to do much. A caress here. A kiss there. He knew what he was doing and knew just how to get Silas to become putty in his hands. She, of course, had that very same power over him.

A lingering, tender kiss soon became deeper, the teasing flick of Asra's tongue against her lips coaxing Silas to part them for the magician. He accepted the unspoken invitation without hesitation, their tongues playing together with a slick glide as her fingers slid back into the softness of Asra's pale hair. Dario and her sketch were steadily becoming forgotten as Asra tightened his hold on her with those arms wrapped around her waist.

She felt the warm solidness of him against her back. Felt the strength in his arms. The passion in his heart. He never failed to make her want to swoon, which was not something she made a habit of doing before Asra came into her life. Asra had been the center of her universe for the last few years. He was her first memory. Her first thought every day and her last every night.

He managed to make her moan without much effort as her fingers tightened their hold on his soft hair, though they had to break the kiss for air after several long moments. He was flushed, panting a bit, and she knew she likely looked much the same as he did, but she didn't care because Asra was leaning in, that hot mouth seeking the soft skin of her neck. He could likely feel the way her pulse began to race against his lips as they trailed a path along the line of her throat.

"As eager as I am to see the finished product, how about we put the artwork on hold for the time being?" His voice was low, almost a purr as he whispered seductively against her flesh, his warm breath making her shiver as it caressed her just as surely as his hands or lips could.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Silas murmured, her book and supplies being quickly dropped onto the stoop as Asra's clever hands began to wander over her soft curves. She stayed where she was, tilting her head to offer him better access to her jaw and neck, feeling the way his hands slid over her sides as well as her abdomen.

When his hands found her breasts over the fabric of her white top, she couldn't hold back a soft moan, nor help the way her back arched slightly, pressing into his touch. His teeth found her earlobe, nibbling gently and earning a shudder that worked its way steadily down her spine. Asra would likely feel it, she was sure, along with the way that her heart was steadily increasing the pace of its beating within her chest.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear after releasing the delicate lobe, strong hands beginning to gently knead her breasts, palms grazing over nipples as he did so. He always found her beautiful regardless of any scars she had or faults she believed she possessed. He never faltered in his assertion that she was absolutely beautiful to him.

"Flatterer," Silas murmured, her hands moving to slide over his thighs where they rested on either side of her.

"It isn't flattery if it's the truth, my love," was Asra's response before he sought another kiss from her lips, hands never ceasing in their touches. Then one of them left her breast, sliding down her stomach and deftly moving beneath her skirt after pulling up the hem. The warmth of his palm moved across her sensitive inner thigh and her breath caught as he moved inward.

"Asra." His name was almost a plea, wanting whatever the magician saw fit to give her. She felt his hand reach her center, knowing he'd find that she was becoming slick as her arousal built. He teased her there, fingers brushing over her folds and making her squirm as he avoided where she wanted him most.

"Yes, my darling?" There was a teasing note to his voice and it was apparent that the magician thought he had the upper hand in their encounter, but Silas was never one to back down easily.

Silas pressed back against him, grinding her hips, hands gripping his thighs. It was Asra's turn to gasp and she felt the way his arousal was firm, trapped beneath his pants and hidden from her touch. That was fine with her. She didn't have to touch Asra Alnazar to make him squirm. A reply eluded her, however, because his fingers brushed over her clit right as she did so.

She felt the way his embrace tightened, more of those heated kisses being spread along her cheek and jaw. His fingers stroked and rubbed, coaxing more sounds from her in their relentless pursuit to bring her pleasure. Her fingers curled, fisting around the fabric of his pants, hips bucking forward then pressing back to grind against him once more.

His breath was coming faster and the pace of his fingers seemed to quicken in order to match it. She could feel the way his heart was beginning to race in his chest where it was pressed to her back and knew there was only one way this encounter would end: in bed together, caught in each other's embrace, watching the love of her life lose himself in her arms. She wouldn't have had it any other way.

Silas turned her head and claimed his lips in a hungry kiss, her tongue delving between his lips to play with his own. Both of them moaned from the contact, the magician's fingers rubbing her clit relentlessly, making his apprentice writhe against him as the pleasure built inside of her. She was flushed as she moved her hips, seeking more of his touch. But he didn't seem inclined to stop and take them both inside to bed. Instead, he seemed more intent on make her finish right there on the stoop.

He got his wish after a couple more minutes of stroking her clit and Silas could hold back no longer. She cried out through her release, her back arching and her head tilted back onto his shoulder. Her hips bucked as the pleasure coursed through her, her hands gripping his thighs firmly, nails digging into the soft fabric that covered his skin.

"Feel better?" She could hear the grin in his voice even without looking at him to see it herself. She felt it when he pressed those grinning lips to her cheek while she panted through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Smug bastard. God, she loved him.

"Take me to bed," she told him, able to feel his arousal firm and ready against her back still. Then she turned her head to see her grinning lover fully, noting the way his pupils were dilated and his cheeks were flushed.

"As my lady wishes." Asra shifted to rise to his feet then scooped Silas up into his arms, carrying her into the house. Her last view of the outdoors was Dario sprawled on his back, legs twitching in the air as he chased something in his dreams.

Silas smiled to herself, arms wrapped around her man. She had no intention of going back outside for several hours and she had a feeling that Asra wasn't going to complain about the plans she had in mind for their evening together.

Asra closed the door behind them and Silas felt that peace settle into her heart that only Asra could bring her. As long as she had him, she had all that she needed in life. She happily spent the rest of the night with him, losing herself in his embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
